The Shattering
The End of An Era: The Shattering was an event that took place at the end of the Third Age. Old New Haven was in the prime of its existence, happiness was found in even the darkest recesses of the land, the 4 great Administrators where kind and good to the mortals who in turn where prosperous. Until one tragic day when a titanic malevolent creature descended upon the peaceful world. Alighting itself upon the very centre of the world it burnt its mark into the land and thus it's corruption spread. And it was known to all as Harbinger and all knew its wrath as well as it knew their fears. For it was Harbinger and it was death. The Administrators Go to War: Initially the Administrators sought to fight back at the beast. However while they were masters of the world on which they lived, Harbinger was not of their world and soon it brought their precious realm down around them. UKJamieTUK 's beloved outposts, farms and settlements where scorched, the wheat and chaff burnt alike, the creatures corrupted and turned into savage beasts. The cattle where mutated along with the corrupted earth on which they grazed into new unnatural beings . Swine turned feral and attacked the mortals who kept them, many grew to new size and strength, raising to fight for the dark one and slaughter innocence wherever they found it. Turvey dismayed at seeing the world thrown into such chaos and disorder, yet no remedy could he find. The dark one did not abide by the same rules as the rest of the world, it could not be altered at the will of the Administrator. While Turvey could manipulate the state of the world he could not alter its formulae. JackHair was the first to meet Harbinger in battle. With his trusty flaming sword he was confident that no foe could withstand his onslaught. But the creature was not of flesh, its skeletal form lined with obsidian and bedrock, the hardest and most sinister of materials where next to impervious to even the most flurried of the assassins attacks. Still while JackHair fought on against The Harbinger WHarris entered the fray, as Turvey and UKJamieTUK had been distressed by the corruption of the aspects of the world they watched over, he too was filled with woe to see even the mighty city of Terra begin to crumble. The beast had already crushed Grey Haven and anything else that stood too high from the ground. WHarris knew that nothing he could create, even in his most astounding of blueprints would contain Harbinger but in order for the world to be granted a chance at renewal each of the 4 Administrators would be required. A Desperate Act: As each of the defeated Administrators resigned themselves to their fate, they brought themselves before the great beast. It lunged for them, its great lava spewing maw open wide. The 4 heroes worked in unison, WHarris used his trusty Axe of Creation to erect a Bedrock shield, UKJamieTUK bound the shield with the power of the wild, granting it greater strength. JackHair summoned dozens of diamond swords into the amalgamation, creating a truly formidable bulwark. Turvey using all his remaining influence upon the world altered the shield, making it almost indestructible. While this would certainly stop the beast for a while it would eventually break through and destroy them, then set about razing what few mortals remained. This would be true, if not for the fact that each Administrator carried with him a weapon of such power that it was known, feared and respected by all. The Ban Hammers . Each was meticulously crafted, an enchanted iron handle and large heavy heads, each unique. UKJamieTUK had the most distinctive for his was in the shape of a short scythe or hoe. It had been so long since he had used it for its intended purpose that it had taken the form of the peaceful tools he used every day. However it still retained the same ancient power as the others. JackHair’s Hammer was the standard form, but the head was made from obsidian and gold, the former indicating the dark path of an assassin and the latter the rewards which lay along it. Turvey's hammer made of glass and water, signifiers of both the fluidity and transparency of the world he managed. Finally WHarris ' Hammer, the most used of all consisted of Lapis Lazuli and Iron, Showing the blending of rare beauty and efficient strength. As each began to raise their hammers they did their best to shut out the crumbling shield that stood between them and the death of all they had worked for, each of them knew that should their world be destroyed it would be by their own hands, together they brought down their hammers, four great blows sounding as one onto the earth. The hammers shattered, the shield crumbled, the ground faded and with it so too was Harbinger consumed by the void. Category:Lore